A Day at The Amusement Park
by Baconmustache22
Summary: Michael and Gavin go to an amusement park for the day, but get something different from stuffed animals and roller coasters. Fluff, Mavin pairing (Michael x Gavin)


**Authors Note: Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic, and I'm proud of it. Please review and give me suggestions for more Mavin :). Enjoy!**

_A Day at The Amusement Park_

"Micool, this is going to be top!" Gavin said excitedly.

"Hopefully. Lets hope there's not any assholes here." Michael replied.

"Oh, forget about the negatives. C'mon, lets go ride the pirate ship!"

Michael sighed. "Gotta get tickets first dumbass."

Gavin took Michael's hand and hurried to the ticket stand. The man gave them both a suspicious look, but served them as any other customer.

" That'll be 30 dollars please."

Michael handed over the money, and looked to his side as the giddy British man next to him was gleaming. The man gave them both an unlimited rides band that happened to be rainbow colored and moved on.

" Now can we go on the pirate ship?" Gavin asked. His bright green eyes shone down at his auburn haired boyfriend.

"Fine. If I get sick, I'm blaming it all on you." Michael smirked.

As they made their way to the attraction, several people glanced at their intertwined hands. Michael didn't notice that anyone else had the rainbow-colored bands, but had orange instead. He ignored this and kept being pulled to the ride. Michael and Gavin watched the pirate ship go back and forth, getting higher and higher with every rock.

"Gavvy, you sure this is a good first ride?" Michael asked worriedly.

"My little Micool, you're going to be fine. Just imagine you're a baby being rocked back and forth."

"I don't think babies get violently shaken back and forth so they are almost upside down Gavin."

As Michael teased Gavin, the ride came to a stop, and it was time for Team Nice Dynamite to get on. The ride attendant looked at the couple confusedly, but let them through.

"Micool! The front is open! Lets go!" the Brit said as he bounced up and down.

Michael groaned and plopped down next to Gavin. Gavin looked at Michael ecstatic, and pecked him on the cheek.

"Its okay my boi. I'm here if you need."

Gavin took Michael's hand and pulled the bar down that made them unable to escape. Michael looked at Gavins features: his stunning smile, his gorgeous eyes, his perfect cheekbones- he was the epitome of sexy, cute, and handsome at the same time. The ride suddenly lurched forward and Michael's eyes opened wide with terror.

"Gavin, this was a bad idea…WAAAHH!" Michael shouted as they hurtled forward.

Michael's screams of terror and Gavin's shouts of happiness made other people look up at the couple, and made for a very amusing experience.

Michael being very dizzy and Gavin in a tizzy, they were the last ones off.

"That was TOP! Micool, you don't look so great. Do you want to sit?" Gavin asked worriedly.

Michael nodded and leaned his head onto his boyfriend's well-toned shoulder and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, a man in a bulky jacket stared down at him with cold eyes.

"What are you doing here? We don't like gays here. Especially you two, screaming your heads off, flirting in line. So get the fuck out."

Another man stepped up and piped in. "Gays shouldn't be in public. Your kind makes others sick."

Soon the lines were decreasing, and more people turned their attention to the only ones that had rainbow-bands on.

"Gavin, lets just get out. We've only been here 30 minutes and we already have judgmental dicks after us."

Gavin stood up. "No. Listen here you mongs. We don't care. We're happy. We love each other. If that makes you sick, ignore us. We're not our own kind, or species, or whatever bloody hell else you want to call us. We're human too. What if we were having a blast on a ride? How does that concern you? It doesn't. It doesn't matter if you don't think homosexuality is right, at least respect people who are happy with whom they choose to be. We do regular things that all humans do. So bug off you pricks."

Gavin took Michael and pushed through the crowd, and glared at the man who gave them the rainbow band earlier.

"I told you this was a bad idea Gavin. There's jerks everywhere, and they don't give a fuck if your happy or not."

"Micool, this wasn't a bad idea at all. I think I proved a point to everyone, and we had fun while it lasted." Gavin smiled down at his boyfriend and kissed him softly.

"Yeah. I guess so. Can we just go home and play Halo 3? I want to beat your ass." Michael asked.

"Of course, my boi." Gavin smirked.


End file.
